


FINGERING

by thoughtsdemise



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fingering, big digits in smaller mech’s valve, ticky robot sex, you figure it out from there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Megatron and Rung have some fun.





	FINGERING

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was inspired by a piece of artwork, but I can’t remember from where or find the link I was sure I had saved via bookmark. If anyone has any clue as to where the inspiration came from, please feel free to link me?

It had to be inappropriate, Megatron thought with a heavy vent. The way his spark spun as he held Rung in his lap and pushed yet another digit into Rung’s valve. The way his engine turned over in pleasure watching the smaller mech wiggle and arch, trying to spear himself more fully onto Megatron’s hand. The ex-warlord shudders and curls more protectively around his lover when slim arms circle his neck. And if Megatron runs his glossa over a twitching audio-antenna before nipping it, who was going to protest the small marking dents. Rung sure as Pit never did. Fact was, he wore them proudly. As proudly as Megatron wore the slim digits dents on his shoulders whenever Rung gripped him too tightly in overload.

Megatron shifts and pulls Rung closer. He adds a third digit to Rung’s valve that cycles down on it. He curls his digits to pet the metal mesh of Rung’s valve. He smiles indulgently at Rung’s visual display and whispers words of encouragement. He pecks a kiss to the arched neck. His other hand coming around to lift one Rung’s knee higher to separate slim silver thighs. He thumbs the flashing anterior node, leaning back against the wall so that he fully supports Rung on his chest.

Megatron leans down to let Rung latch onto his lips in a hard kiss. He knew it would help ground his lover. He chuckles at this indulgence, Rung always did like to drag out this play for as long as possible before either overloading or letting his partner do so.

“ _ Patience, Megatron. We’ll get there eventually _ .” Megatron shivers as his mind wanders to the first time Rung had whispered those words into his audios, his systems nearly red lining with the unspoken glyphs in their intonations. He leans down now to mouth at Rung’s neck when he hears the telling hitch in Rung’s tiny fuel pump. So very close.

Megatron grins like an organic predator and slides his free hand under Rung’s aft. He shifts his digits within Rung’s valve so that they put pressure upward. He chuckles at the dirty look Rung throws at him between gasping vents and warbling cries. Megatron flares the light in his optics before repeating the process while dragging his thick digits heavily against the metal mesh of Rung’s valve. His spark sings with triumph as he watches his lover cascade into overload. 

The last look of challenge Rung throws at him before overloading makes Megatron shiver in delight. He sends a quiet ping to Magnus that he was going to be missing his next duty shift because it was going to be one of those long slow wonderful nights.


End file.
